Let's Play A Game Of Twister
by Yami Zelgadis
Summary: A Faithshipping Oneshot! After the defeat of the Dark Signers Yusei and the others go back to Tops where Rua suggests that they should play Twister. But they get more then what they expected. Yusei X Aki.


**Let's play a game of Twister**

**A/N: Yami Zelgadis here once again. This is a one-shot that came to me after watching an Abridged Series of GX from a friend of mine on YouTube. However, I really thought I could try a hand with a joke of theirs and put it into a 5D's fic. Ok enjoy. **

The night had finally lifted and the cool breeze blew from the skies. The disaster that had plagued the Satellite area had been destroyed. The Dark Signers who had threatened the life of the people of Satellite and even Neo Domino City had been defeated by a group of five called the Signers.

The five of them had many tough ordeals and different obstacles to pass but together they reached the same goal and now the threat had been extinguished. As the five of them returned to the City of Neo Domino the towering skyscrapers had never been more welcoming especially to the two twins Rua and Ruka. The twin's home was on top of the tallest skyscraper in the city called Tops. After all the events of the previous months had been hard on the two of them, with the problems not only concerning the Dark Signers but also the all powerful Psychic organisation called the Arcadia Movement. Not only had they kidnapped the pair of them but they nearly killed Rua and tried to force Ruka to join. If anything the two twins just wanted to return home and relax after all the strange events of the previous months.

The three others travelling with them were a lot older then the pair of them and they had all become somewhat important to the two of them. One of them was a man of eighteen years old; he had black spiked hair with orange highlights. He also had one of the criminal marks on his face but as the twins knew this wasn't to reflect on the young man's personality. His name was Yusei Fudo he had met the twins after he managed to get back his D-Wheel back from the security and after falling unconscious the twins had brought him into their home. The twins had got so used to Yusei being around that they kind of saw him as a father figure or a big brother and since Yusei couldn't return the now destroyed Satellite he had eventually agreed to live with the twins.

The other man walking with them was around about the same age as Yusei he wore a white jacket which was stupidly big but for someone at his height it seemed to match him. His hair was blonde and he was a fair bit taller then Yusei. His name was Jack Atlas the one former king of Riding Duels until Yusei defeated him in the Fortune Cup and took his title. For a long time Jack and Yusei hadn't met eye to eye but ever since his defeat Jack was reborn once again and with the incident with the Dark Signers they had returned to being friends just like they had in the past.

The final person walking with them was a young woman about eighteen as well. She was called Aki Izayoi she had once been in the Arcadia Movement but ever since Ruka and Rua had managed to convince her to actually fight alongside the Signers she had joined forces with them. She was the quiet one of the five and she barely spoke to them as she rarely saw the point to. If she was even remotely closed to any of them it was Ruka. Mind you many of them had noticed her weird state she had been in recently when Yusei had been near her. In every possible case she tried to ignore him completely or try to physically make sure they weren't around one another.

The five of them had finally made it back to Tops in which as soon as they got back Rua and Ruka collapsed on the Couch, Yusei wondered around the main living room whilst Jack looked around and Aki seemed to stay near the doorway for a while before joining the twins.

As Jack returned to the main living area he looked back at the twins. "Humph not a bad place you got here. Especially considering that you two are supposed to be the only two living here." He said with the kind of stuck up attitude he was commonly known for.

Rua who had never got used to this smiled in his typical cheeky way. "Yeah it is pretty awesome isn't it we don't get many people living with us and it is pretty lonely around here. However, we would never trade this place for any other."

Ruka sighed slightly. "That is because if we tried we would be homeless Rua." She said simply she was used to her brother showing off and trying to make him sound a lot cooler then he actually was. Although she did find it somewhat annoying she still loved her brother dearly and like Rua had said about their home she wouldn't trade him for the world. Aki had remained silent through this but she couldn't help but think of how much Ruka had a good point over Rua's rather stupid quote.

Yusei had been working on his D-Wheel which he had brought into the area near the door. He had been listening in on the conversation but he didn't feel it necessary to join in after all he was so used to all of this it was like he was simply living his life like he always had done. As he continued to work he had noticed something out of the corner of his eye, Aki who had not really been joining in the conversation was on occasion peering back to see what he was up to. This in itself was strange to him; Aki had never really showed any interest in him before or if she did he had never noticed it. Yusei had in recent times actually begun to have deep feelings for the young lady but he didn't show them since he believed that she wouldn't feel the same way.

Rua seemed much happier that Yusei and the others had come to stay for a while however; he could feel that the five of them may have difficulty communicating with one another. After all Jack and Yusei had been huge rivals and Aki barely spoke to anyone. It was then he had brewed the most devious way to bring the group together in a game which he played a few times with other friends to get them to enjoy themselves.

"Uh guys I have an idea for something we can all do." He finally managed to speak up before getting off the couch and running towards the wardrobe. The rest of the group looked on nervously as Rua finally emerged after a little time of scourging through the wardrobe he appeared with a square box which was obviously made for a specific game. As he showed it to the rest there faces showed the signs of complete shock. "How about we play a game of Twister?"

Jack looked like he had just be sentenced to death, Aki didn't react but deep down was going weak in the mind and Yusei had dropped the laptop on which he was typing. "You have got to be kidding me?" Jack said failing to keep the outrage from flowing out of his mouth.

"No I'm dead serious why not besides it is just for a laugh. We don't get many of them since we are out there saving the world, come on." Rua said before he turned to Yusei who by now seemed somewhat pale. "Please Yusei play with us it will be fun I swear. Please, please, please." Rua was now practically begging his wiser and much older friend.

Yusei who seemed to have relaxed a fair bit finally smiled something he did very rarely. "You aren't going to stop pestering me until I actually play are you?" He asked with a mock tone of voice. He sighed deeply before he spoke again. "Alright Rua since I very much doubt that you will let this rest I accepted." Yusei said as he took of his jacket and hung it up in the hallway before joining Rua in the main living area.

Aki gave off a small smile. "Alright I guess I will join in as well, after all we don't have that much time for fun these days." She got off the sofa and walked next to Yusei. "So Jack are you joining in or are you too scared?" She taunted Aki couldn't resist doing it to the former King since he was easy to tease.

"What are you saying witch girl? You think I can't hold my own. That's it alright brat I accept bring it on you lot." Jack nearly screamed he wasn't happy of being called a coward so he couldn't contain his anger and joined in to prove that he was the 'man'.

Ruka decided that she would spin the wheel instead of play head on so as the others gathered around the mat they chose that the order would be Rua, Jack, Aki then Yusei.

"Alright Rua you have left leg blue." Ruka said knowing that the opening moves were easy but as soon as the true game began she was expecting Jack to be the overall winner since he seemed stronger and taller than the others.

Rua had already put his leg on blue and it was now time for Jack to go. "Hey kid come on I haven't got all night." He said turning to Ruka who had snapped out of her thoughts and spun the wheel giving Jack a right hand on green.

Aki was next and she was actually smiling it was unusual for her to be amused by such things like a game of Twister but she was starting to enjoy herself as she placed her right hand on green. This was followed by Yusei putting his left hand on yellow.

_*Later in the game* _

The group were now beginning to sweat it out Rua had his body underneath Jack's arms and his legs were on the other side of were his hands were. Jack was in a complete knot as he had one of his legs underneath Rua whilst the other one was close to his face and his two arms behind his head.

Aki and Yusei however, seemed to be in the weirdest position. Both of them weren't in difficult positions but the truth was Aki was perfectly underneath Yusei which made the two of them feel slightly uncomfortable especially since Yusei could practically look down her corset in this position. Whilst Aki could see Yusei's shirt flap a lot revealing part of his chest.

The two of them couldn't help but feel somewhat awkward in this position but the shrugged it off or at least tried to but failed miserably. Jack noticed this and with an evil smirk on his face decided that he could have a bit of fun even if it meant that he lost.

Ruka spun for Jack "Alright Jack it appears that you have right foot red." Jack smiled he noticed that it was one of the spaces that Yusei had his arm so if he came up with his plan there. He tried to move his leg onto the nearest red space close to Yusei's arm but what the others didn't notice was he swung his leg so he hit Yusei's arm causing the young man to fall taking Aki with him.

Jack fell a bit further forward from Yusei and Aki due to his little stunt mind you he didn't care he was just wanting to see Yusei squirm. Rua was over the moon he had just beaten all three of the others at a game of Twister. He got up and started jumping all over the room.

Yusei and Aki on the other hand were still lying in the same position. Aki was completely flustered almost stunned that Yusei was on top of her. Whilst Yusei had blushed scarlet, he didn't know why but he had no desire to move. Wasn't he scared that Aki might try and hurt him if he didn't or was it something else?

Jack was laughing his head off. "Hey Yusei I have a command for you. How about complete face red." He snorted in laughter he was now practically rolling on the floor. Ruka looked on amazed that Yusei and Aki hadn't reacted apart from in those obvious ways. However, she gasped at what happened next.

Yusei and Aki gazed at one another they had for the first time acknowledged the beauty of each other's eyes as well as the people themselves. What came over them was a strong sense of understanding, of caring, of love. They slowly got closer to one another their warm breath being felt on their faces before they shut their eyes and kissed. This kiss was strong and deep both had never felt a feeling like this before, but they were loving every second of it.

Aki's feelings were now growing stronger never had she expected anyone to care for her like Yusei was right now. She had accepted his invitation to open her mouth so he could get his tongue further into her mouth. She moaned in complete pleasure and passion this was by far the best experience of her life.

Yusei was the same after everything he had been through this was what he would call true love he moaned as Aki fought back not aggressively but passionately.

They finally pulled away from one another in the bid for air. They both panted whilst looking at one another, Aki's eyes were huge with pleasure and she was smiling widely. Yusei was also smiling he couldn't believe how much the two of them truly loved one another but he was pleased that he got to find out.

"Blimey Yusei get a room would you?" Jack laughed. Rua and Ruka were gazing open mouthed at what had just happened they couldn't believe it but they were happy nevertheless.

"Awww that is so cute." Ruka said she was practically lost in romantic fantasies of those two. Rua grinned stupidly. "Yusei loves Aki, Yusei loves Aki." He said chanting away.

Yusei and Aki simply laughed before finally getting up off the floor. "Well Jack I know what you were trying to pull but it looked like that backfired didn't it?" Aki smirked.

"I don't know what you mean Izayoi. Yusei was just clumsy that's all." Jack smiled trying to play innocent.

"Yeah right Jack you tried to trip me up so Aki would be mad with me because I fell on top of her but the thing is you unlocked so much more than that. So I guess I have to thank you." Yusei smiled not caring that Jack's expression had just turned venomous. "Now if you excuse us." Yusei smirked as he picked up Aki bridal style. "I have some business to take up with this amazing young lady." Aki laughed as she was carried off by Yusei into his bedroom.

Jack looked on as the door of the bedroom closed. _"Well I'll be damned I have just created a relationship without trying. Maybe I should start my own Dating Agency." _He thought to himself.

_*With the two lovebirds*_

Yusei and Aki were now enjoying each other's company so much they were now in bed together. Both of them were admiring each other's bodies as Yusei sucked on Aki's collar bone causing her to moan in pleasure.

Aki was just as eager to have some fun with her new boyfriend as she licked his muscular body he smiled whilst panting for air.

"Isn't it funny how one little game can bring so much happiness?" Yusei asked Aki looking down at her exposed body rubbing it with his fingers.

"You said it Yusei mind you I'm sure not complaining." Aki smiled as she flipped Yusei over and continued to kiss Yusei all over. Yusei didn't struggle he just enjoyed what was going on he didn't want to struggle he just wished that this night would never end.

**A/N: Well Folks that is my little fun oneshot fanfic I hope you all enjoyed it. If you want a more mature one look at Dreams of an Absolution. Thank you all for reading it and thanks to all the faithshippers who love this pair. Well it is true to be know as Sex in a box lol!**


End file.
